Last Love
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Sometimes confessions come a little too late... A tribute to Catherine Willows & her 13 years on the show :)


**Author Note: ** This is a short little fluff I came up with while I was in the middle of my new training at my current job. This is dedicated to the Grillows, Grissom and Catherine fans out there….now that neither of them are on our beloved show anymore I hope to keep their passion and love for one another alive…so to speak. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters and if I did something like this probably would happen…or close to it, just sayin'!

* * *

><p><strong>Last Love<strong>

**-/-**

I see her eyes every time I look at the one I'm with now. I can picture her smile every time I think of something comical. I can never get her off my mind, she is everywhere I turn, in every thought I create, and in every memory I will never forget. I need to see her again. I need to touch her heated skin, to smell her blonde bombshell hair and get lost in her deep blue eyes, just once more.

But now it is too late...now she is dead.

I had no chance to say a proper good-bye; I had no chance to see her one last time, to tell her how I feel, or how much I loved, no _love_, her. To confess that I have always had those feelings since the moment she and I began working together. The moment we became friends, companions, completing each other's thoughts and sentences as if we were young love birds. I know now I made a big mistake. It was wrong of me to leave Vegas, leave her. It was a life I had grown accustomed too, a life that was not worth leaving behind. Now I have come back to where it all began, came back to right my wrong and I am too late, nothing will ever be able bring her back.

The morgue is much colder than I remember. Maybe it is because my whole body shivers at the very thought of her down here. Down in the same place so many unknown victims have been worked upon. How many people have been opened up? Gutted like fish, their blood and brains scattered like they were never a single human being. She did not deserve to be in the same place as them. She'd deserved better.

Oh god, she is so still, her body no longer producing any heat. The blue and yellow hues on her back began to settle, showing where she had been lying for hours. The white sheet that was draped over her body was clean except for the blood splotched Y-incision that was imprinted from her body. Her blond hair was longer than the last time I'd seen her. It now fell loosely down her shoulders, sweeping across the metal table. Swirls of golden locks. Her eyes, the feature that captivated anyone that looked at her for more than a moment, were closed. The blue hue was the first thing I fell in love with, and now it was clouded with the white murk of death.

I reached my hand to brush her cheek, the coldness of her body sending a shock through my system. That was when the realization finally hit me, this was real. She was dead. I try to suppress the tears but, I am useless against my own bodily functions. I try my best not to grab her hand in hopes she will squeeze it back because that would be a lie. It was all a dream, she was just sleeping, she had to be just sleeping, there was no way the woman I've loved for years has finally been taken from e,. and this wasn't I made the mistake of leaving so many years ago; I made the mistake of telling the wrong woman I loved them and now it is too late to tell the truth to the one person it matters most.

I reach down to her ear; my lips are almost touching her blue tinged ones. I can smell the bleach in her hair and the latex from the gloves Doc Robbins and David would have used. The gloves they would have worn when delicately taking care of one of their own, an autopsy that neither of them would have wanted to perform. There were only two words I whispered in her ear, they were the only two words I could think of to try and make this seem alright;

_"I'm sorry."_

I felt the tears wet my cheeks and shed atop of her forehead as I kiss her hair wishing she would respond to me. This really was the end; there was nothing more I could do. All that was left were the memories we shared and a missed opportunity to grow upon. The sucking sound of the door to the morgue opening did not faze me. The presence of someone else in the room with me did not bother me. To myself I was alone, I didn't need anyone else, the one person I did need is now gone.

"Gil," Sara whispered, her hand was on my shoulder gently. I'm sure she could feel how cold my body has become, "This is not the place to say good-bye."

I looked up at her, my eyes were burning from the tears that fell and I could see the pain in Sara's. Her pain was not over the death of Catherine, she had already mourned the loss of her friend. This pain was over what she had finally come to realize in her husband, the man who was going to be the father to her child in five months time. The god awful truth.

"No, you are right it is not the place to say good-bye," I admit and sigh, "It is the place to admit your mistake." I confess and brush Sara's hand from my shoulder as I walk away from the woman I love one last time.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short and sweet but I think it gets the point across...I will miss Catherine on the show no doubt about it, she was my fave since the beginning but I'm glad she is moving onto bigger and better things (character and Marg Helgenberger) but she will be missed...I'm also glad they did not kill her off. <strong>

Hope you enjoyed, no matter what shipper you are and please r/r and I will return the favour without a doubt :)

B.


End file.
